


Dwobbit For Bilbo and Thorin

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: I was never going to do this, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.<br/>Thorin and Bilbo are expecting a dwobbit.<br/>Why am I doing this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sra_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/gifts).



> **Disclaimer –** I don't own anything, just a poor relief teacher/uni student. But oh the fun that could be had if I did.
> 
> I was never, ever going to do mpreg (because I can't get my head around the – as I put it – the location of conception :P). Then sra_danvers was lovely and translated a story for me and she likes mpreg and here we are.

  
**Dwobbit For Bilbo and Thorin**  
by Moonbeam

  
[sra_danvers](../../../../users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers) (who is amazing) created this for the story and then let me put it here. Perfect!! (Thorin's face)

**/ / / Liliana \ \ \**

Thorin ran his hand over the swell of his stomach. Bilbo smiled at him and rested his smaller hand over the taut skin as well.

"Do you wish for a boy or girl?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin smiled, the hobbit had been so surprised to learn of the ability of male dwarves to conceive and bear dwarflings…though Bilbo had called them dwobbits since Thorin had fallen pregnant.

"I do not care," Thorin said. "Though I hope they have lovely, pointed ears."

Bilbo smiled and kissed the place where their child was growing.

Months later they would welcome a baby girl - Liliana.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do more?  
> If I do this story will not be linear at all. :)


	2. Male Dwarves Can Do What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was never going to fit into a drabble and I was so happy with it I am leaving it in the grey region between a quadruple-drabble and a penta(quin)-drabble (I can't think of which one to use. I am procrastinating so hard on this assignment...

**/ / / Male Dwarves Can Do What? \ \ \**

"There is something I feel you should know," Thorin said one night in front of the fire. "There are very few dwarfish women."

"I know," Bilbo said carefully watching Thorin who looked uncomfortable.

"Because of this male dwarves are different to any other male being in Middle Earth."

Bilbo tried to look comforting as he attempted to work out what Thorin was trying to tell him.

"Not all male dwarves can do it but we are all capable, luckily female dwarves are still very fertile and each one provides many dwarflings for the continuation of our species."

Bilbo nodded but Thorin looked for a moment like he was not going to continue, as though Bilbo should understand, and then he sighed and grimaced.

"We have our cocks of course," Bilbo blushed for a moment because he was well aware of that though Thorin had always been reluctant to do too much in the bedroom. "And we have the place where you would welcome me," Thorin took his turn to blush and Bilbo could see the want on his features but then he shook it away. "Male dwarves also have another…a place, a…we have another place, a hidden place, where we can conceive and bear dwarflings though not all male dwarves have been able to do so."

Bilbo sat back and stared at Thorin dumbly for a moment…then for a long time while he tried to wrap his mind around a pregnant male…anything.

"This is why you haven't allowed us to do anything more than use our hands?" Bilbo asked finally, Thorin was pale and staring at him.

Thorin nodded. "We do not tell anyone our secrets and this is one of our most sacred secrets but if you and I are to have sex I wanted you to know what could happen."

"You mean there is a possibility we could have a baby?" Bilbo asked, a smile creeping in.

"I do not know. It is doubtful as only about two-thirds of the dwarves who have tried have ever succeeded."

"Have you ever tried?" Bilbo asked jealousy flaring hot and strong in his stomach.

"I have never allowed anyone to take me in that fashion, no dwarf would unless they were bonded to their partner," Thorin said haughtily and Bilbo couldn't help but smile.

Bilbo wasn't sure he quite knew what to make of this information but the idea that Thorin had told him about this secret made him feel warm and wish for nothing more than to kiss Thorin and ask the dwarf to take him to bed – so he did.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I lasted a day...


	3. Liliana's Little Finger

**/ / / Liliana's Little Finger \ \ \**

Thorin dismissed his council and stood to go collect his daughter from her babysitter of the day – Kíli. Thorin nodded to the guards who were assigned to protect the small princess as he pushed open the door and…stopped.

Kili was sitting at the short table that had been made just for the princess, in a dress. He had bright red cheeks, his hair was swept up into an elaborate, though messy, braid and he was holding a tea cup nodding at Liliana seriously. Kíli looked up at the door opening and flushed beneath his painted cheeks.

"Daddy," Liliana said and stood up to run over to him and jump into his arms, Thorin caught her and pulled her close. She was dressed in one of the very pretty dresses that Dís had purchased for her – for days down in the town of Dale.

Thorin lifted his eyebrow at his nephew and Kíli smirked.

"You told me to keep her entertained," Kíli said and stood, the long skirts of his dress brushing the floor. "She wanted to play at having tea like her parents do with all the council members. She said you always wear very pretty clothes and help one another get dressed," Kíli paused to frown. "Then she decided we should both wear our nicest dresses – Mum was happy to oblige."

"Kíli is wearing Aunty Dís' dress, Daddy," Liliana said snuggling into her father's body. "He looks so pretty."

Thorin shook his head at his nephew but as he knew he too could be twisted easily around his daughter's little finger he had no doubt that she had worked the same magic upon his nephew.

"Where is Popa," Liliana asked after wriggling out of Thorin's arms.

"He is still with Bard of Dale," Thorin said.

"Bard!" Liliana squealed. "Can we go see him too?"

Thorin sighed and nodded to his daughter, it seemed his whole family liked that Man. Thorin and Liliana left Kíli and walked through the mountain, a set of guards at their back. Thorin knew that Liliana was safe within his mountain but should anything ever happen it was their job to protect the female dwarf to the exclusion of all others – even Thorin himself.

Bard smiled widely when Liliana ran into the smaller chamber room where Bilbo and Bard were meeting to discuss the continuing trade deals. Her appearance ended the meeting but neither Man nor hobbit minded at all.

**/ / /**


	4. More?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sick, I can't even, and I desperately need to do my assignment but I can't concentrate on it so I've finished this instead - it took me much too long to write and if there are any terrible mistakes let me know.

**/ / / More? \ \ \**

Thorin kissed his daughter on the head and tugged the blankets over her.

"Another story?" she asked and looked up at him with the wide, blue eyes that were so rare among his dwarves. "Please, Daddy."

Thorin smiled and shook his head. "Tomorrow, go to sleep and dream about gold and jewels."

"Goodnight, Lily," Bilbo's voice called out from the doorway.

"Hugs, Popa?" Liliana asked turning her eyes on Bilbo.

"One," Bilbo said hugging her tightly and then fixed her blankets and wrapped his arm through Thorin's elbow before they walked out of Lillian's room.

Thorin and Bilbo sat before the fire in their sitting room. They both ignored the noises coming from Liliana's room where she was chatting to the stuffed toys that Dís and her sons had gifted to the dwobbit when she had been born – she refused to sleep without them and often attempted to drag them around the mountain with her. In a few minutes her tiredness would catch up with her and she would be asleep as she always was.

"I made scones," Bilbo said tucking his feet up under himself and leaning into Thorin's side. The dwarf lifted his arm and slung it over Bilbo's shoulders to pull him closer.

"Then where are they?"

Bilbo laughed and kissed Thorin. "If you want them you will have to go into the kitchen and get them yourself."

Thorin groaned and pulled away.

"I'd love cup of tea too, please."

Thorin shook his head but Bilbo knew that he would come back with two cups of tea and the scones with thick cream and the berry jam that Dwalin was somewhat famous for making.

"I was speaking to Ori today," Bilbo said as they ate scones rather than dinner. "He and Dwalin are expecting a little dwarfling."

Thorin nodded; his head of security, and old friend, had beamed with pride when he had told Thorin about the baby they were expecting. The smiling had once been an unusual sight, and then he had met Ori and the smile was much more commonplace.

It had made Thorin think.

"Bilbo, would you like another dwobbit?"

Bilbo turned to him. "Are you sure?"

"Liliana is almost perfect," Thorin said and had to smile at the quiet noise that served as a reminder of all the ways that she was not entirely perfect. "Fine, but she is amazing and I would like to have another one."

" _That_ sounds perfect," Bilbo said and stood to grab Thorin's hand and lead the king to their bed.

**/ / /**


	5. Suitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to cull words from a very tightly written lit review and everything aches so I decided to write this to give my brain a break. Enjoy...

**/ / / Suitors \ \ \**

Bilbo watched his daughter carefully. She had been surprisingly forgiving of her dwarven father for weeks. She had completed the Tasks Of Adulthood almost a full month earlier and had been inundated with the beginning overtures of courting since. Bilbo had found packages of food, metal trinkets, hair beads, a couple of dwarfish poems that still confused Bilbo after all this time and, strangely enough, some swords and axes. Liliana had accepted them all graciously without any returned favours while Thorin had made it his mission to find each of the dwarves responsible and have his private guard interrogate them. Bilbo had watched with a mixture of amusement – at his husband's ardent dislike of every male dwarf who so much as walked near his daughter, and worry – for the eventual fallout when Liliana stopped ignoring her father's overhanded actions. Bilbo had a feeling his daughter had her eye set on a specific suitor. But she was playing things close to the chest until she was ready as she knew he fathers well.

Liliana Baggins, Daughter of Thorin Oakenshield, of the Line of Durin, had been a decidedly self-possessed individual since she had been born. She reminded Bilbo of both his mother and her aunt and she had been sure of herself since she had been very small indeed. She was sweet and smart and funny but if there was trouble to be had she would have it. She had Thorin half wrapped around her finger and yet the King was also terrified of his little girl growing up and Bilbo could understand as he too feared his daughter no longer sitting next to him and telling him funny stories before dinner while Thorin was still busy in meetings that Bilbo had not needed to attend. Bilbo had tried to speak to Thorin, but the dwarf was immovable, he would make sure that the dwarf courting Liliana was worthy of her and 'if the weak willed dwarves can't handle a little interrogation they are certainly not worthy of our Lily'. Bilbo had kissed his husband and wondered what would happen when the right dwarf was the one being interrogated.

For now, Liliana was watched wherever she went unless it was with her siblings or Dwalin and Ori's brood who Thorin had decided were all quite harmless. Bilbo wasn't entirely sure that was true of their eldest, Fralin, who was a couple of years younger than Liliana but was built like Dwalin so you would never know and had the most curious mixture of his fathers' personalities that made him a fierce fighter, an interested scholar and he was always more than willing to be involved in quite insane schemes with Liliana. He and Liliana had been close from the very first day of his life, when Dwalin had handed his most prized son to Thorin and then sat beside Ori and prayed the dwarf would be okay. He had and the family had grown, though Dwalin bore all their dwarflings after that, and Liliana and Fralin had remained the terrors of Erebor for a long time. Later, Thorin and Bilbo's sons and other daughter had joined in with Dwalin and Ori's brood as well as those of Óin, Nori, and Bofur until there was a large group of horribly sweet and dastardly children running around the mountain making it feel once more the home it had been before Smaug.

/ / / \ \ \

The day that Fralin completed his own Tasks Of Adulthood Liliana congratulated him, pulled a bead from her hair and presented it to the other dwarf. Fralin had flushed and fumbled slightly as he reached up into his own hair to present one back to her. It reminded Bilbo so strongly of Ori for a moment that he forgot to worry about his husband's reaction.

"No!" Thorin said and completely ignored the look of annoyance that settled on Dwalin's face. "Not until I am convinced he is good enough for you."

"Daddy," Liliana said turning to him and smiling sweetly while she attached Fralin's bead to her hair. "I am going to bond with him and you are absolutely not allowed to interrogate him like you did the others."

"He has not come to either your father or I to ask our permission to court you," Thorin said firmly.

"No, but I courted him," Liliana said calmly.

Thorin turned his glare towards Fralin.

"King Thorin Oakenshield," Fralin said with a very minute bow. "And Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, I ask your permission to court your eldest daughter, Liliana."

Liliana sighed. "You really don't have to; I should be asking your dads."

"We give permission," Ori said with a bright smile while Dwalin was still glaring at Thorin.

"As do we, of course," Bilbo said and pulled his daughter into a hug. "Perhaps you should go along to the Royal dining hall where the celebration is organised and we'll be along after."

Liliana wasted no time grabbing Fralin's hand and disappearing. Bilbo looked at Ori who shrugged and they both turned to their respective husbands and waited.

"With all due respect," Dwalin said sharply. "You have been my king for many years but how dare you imply that my son is not good enough to court your daughter?"

Thorin scowled. "That was hardly respect," he muttered though at Bilbo's sharp elbow to the side, between two lengths of leather, he looked at Dwalin properly. "When your little Bori comes of age and begins to court young dwarves I want you to think on this day and you shall understand why no dwarf or hobbit or being in all of Middle Earth shall ever be good enough for your daughter – the blessing of Mahal on your family."

Dwalin glared for a moment longer before he stepped back and nodded. "But you shall give him no more trouble about their intention to bond?"

Thorin's face darkened and Bilbo stepped forward. "Remember that he has always been a bright, sweet, smart boy and he would never have given her a bead if he did not mean it."

Thorin grimaced even as he nodded. "He had best treat her as though she were the resurrection of Durin's mother herself."

Ori laughed. "They will treat one another as they always have; equals and partners in mischief, joy and trouble – you can expect no more."

"Of course we can," Thorin said stiffly. "We are her fathers."

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, BTW as I was writing this I have discovered a heap of headcanon for this story which I will be exploring as we go along...there shall definitely be more though most of it will be shorter than this - like the other chapters.


	6. Naming

**/ / / Naming \ \ \**

Bilbo wrapped his arms around his daughter and felt drowned by the love and fear that was flooded his body.

"She is perfect," Bilbo said running his knuckle around her tiny cheek. She was bigger than a newborn hobbit but it was obvious just by looking at her tiny pointed ears that she was his daughter as much as her soft, hairless feet looked more like those of a dwarf. She was utterly perfect and Bilbo never wanted to let her go.

"You must name her," Thorin said with a tired smile.

"What?" Bilbo felt that it was only the shock of Thorin's words than even let him pull his eyes from his daughter.

"Dwarfish tradition," Thorin said and reached out to brush his fingertips along the tip of the newborn's ear. "A dwarfling takes their name from the parent who shares their gender when a female is involved but in our situation the name comes from the parent who does not birth the dwarfling."

"So she should take her name from me?" Bilbo said. "That does not seem fair as I can never birth a dwobbit."

Thorin smiled. "My family has been dogged by tragedy and I have accepted that the change may just be the best thing for us all."

"Do dwarves give middle names?"

"Middle names?" Thorin asked yawning again.

"A second name to link her back to her ancestors, between that you were given for every day and the one that identifies your family."

"We have no such tradition; she will be _daughter of Thorin Oakenshield_ to prove her heritage to all dwarves." Thorin trailed off at the end and by the time Bilbo looked up the King was sleeping.

He looked back at his daughter. He would name her for his great great, Tookish, grandmother a female hobbit known for her wisdom and strength – Liliana. Middle names, even for hobbits, were not a common practice but he would give her one for Thorin.

"Hello, Liliana Thrís," Bilbo whispered into Liliana's ear as was the hobbit custom. "You are a very unique little dwobbit – the first ever and you are more loved than you could ever know."

Bilbo made himself more comfortable on the bed and contented himself with Thorin's warmth at his side and the weight of Liliana in his arms.

**/ / /**


	7. Not Impressed

**/ / / Not Impressed \ \ \**

Liliana ran from her aunt's side and leaped onto the bed next to her Popa.

"Gentle," Bilbo said curling his arm around Liliana and pulling her onto his lap.

"Sorry, Popa," Liliana didn't take her eyes off the _thing_ that her Daddy's was holding against his chest. "What is that?"

"This is your brother," Thorin said twisting the bundle of blankets in his arms to show Liliana.

"I told you I don't want a brother, I re…re…asked for a sister," she said folding her arms on her chest and glaring at her Daddy.

Bilbo pulled her closer and smiled at Thorin over her head. "Lily, unfortunately we can't decide whether a dwarfling or a hobbitling is a boy or a girl."

"But," she said twisting to look at Bilbo. "I'm a dwobbit not a dwarfling or a hobbitling and I want a sister."

"Maybe next time," Bilbo said with a smirk. Thorin rolled his eyes at him and then looked down at their son.

"What's his name?" Liliana asked looking closer. "He's all red, that's not have Fralin looked."

"You were all red when you were first born," Bilbo said. "Fralin was a little sick when he was born so that was different."

"I was not," she said indignantly. Liliana refused to believe she ever looked anything like the little thing in her Daddy's arms.

"You were," Thorin said shifting the bundle until it was in only one arm and lifting the other to beckon Liliana closer. "Come here and meet your brother."

Liliana pulled away from Bilbo and crawled over until she was able to tuck herself under her father's arm. Liliana leaned over until she could see her brother more clearly and reached out a hand to stroke his cheek. He opened eyes to look at her and she saw that they were almost identical to her own eyes…and her Daddy's eyes.

"He has my eyes," Liliana said and looked up to find her fathers looking at one another with that silly look they got before they kissed. Liliana sighed and turned back to her brother, she supposed he was okay but she hoped he'd be bigger soon and then she could play with him. For now he was more boring that her Khazdul lessons. "Does he have a name?"

Thorin looked at Bilbo with a soft smile and the hobbit moved further up the bed and closer to his family.

"Theron," Bilbo said with a smile. "It is a name given to great hunters and it reminds me of your Daddy."

"Theron," Liliana said looking down at him, she reached out for him again and touched his nose. "He has you nose Popa."

"He does," Thorin said following Liliana's tiny finger with his own. "He has our eyes and your Popa's smile and he's perfect."

"I'm perfect," Liliana said. "But if we have to keep him he can be almost perfect."

"He is family," Thorin said. "Our son and your brother and he is going to be family forever."

"Which means we will be keeping him," Bilbo said pressing tightly into Liliana's other side and hugging her.

Theron looked at her one last time before he sneezed, Liliana frowned at him, but he ignored her to yawn and turn his head into Thorin before he fell asleep. Liliana wasn't sure why either of her fathers was so excited about him but she did like having hugs with them both even if they did kiss above her head occasionally.

**/ / /**


	8. Dwobbit?

**/ / / Dwobbit? \ \ \**

"Popa," Liliana said.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Bilbo asked as he attempted to get his new son to eat.

"What is a dwobbit?"

Bilbo stopped fighting with his son and looked up at her.

"I'm a dwobbit," she continued. "And Theron is a dwobbit but Fralin and Benfur are dwarflings."

"I'm a hobbit," Bilbo said.

"Yes, that is why Daddy gave you the garden on the terrace so you could grow pretty things because you don't live in mountains."

Bilbo smiled. "Yes, but your father is a dwarf."

"King Under the Mountain," Liliana said proudly and then bent down to stare at her brother. "You must learn that."

"It will be a while before Theron talks, Lily," Bilbo explained.

Liliana sighed. "He's so boring."

Bilbo smiled. "He is exactly as you were when you were his age."

Liliana looked at him carefully for a moment. "I was never that boring."

Bilbo nodded his head at her and she scowled a little and shook hers.

"Now," Bilbo said pulling her onto his lap and placing the bottle in her hand and directing it back to his son's mouth. "I am a hobbit, and your father is a dwarf, so you are both a hobbit and a dwarf. You are very special, you are a dwobbit."

Liliana leaned back into him even as she continued to help feed her brother. She was obviously thinking about Bilbo's words.

"Okay," she said finally and squirmed off Bilbo's lap and back to her metal toys. Bilbo tugged his son into his chest and settled him after his meal. Bilbo thought for a second about his little dwobbits and smiled – he was a very lucky hobbit.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised someone a new chapter of RR&R but I haven't had time to deliver so I give you this instead.


	9. Fralin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but this is quite angsty - I made myself tear up a little. I needed to write this but I hope that it will be the only angst in this fluffy little tribble of a fluff-fest.

**/ / / Fralin \ \ \**

Ori and Dwalin had been something of a surprise.

One day they didn't seem to be anything at all and the next day they were moving into Ori's chambers – the Royal Historian's chambers a little further away from the barracks for the soldiers but was larger than the Dwalin's. It was something of a mountain wide conversation about who was the most surprised – Nori, Dori or Brina – a female dwarf who had been flirting with Ori mercilessly since they had met – Or never quite seemed to notice. Balin had just smiled knowingly when anyone mentioned it but regardless it was obvious to anyone who saw the two together that while they were not overly affectionate they were utterly in love.

And then something else came along that was newer gossip than their relationship and eventually they just were Dwalin and Ori and no one thought about it.

They had a bonding ceremony after Ori's mother arrived in the mountain, it was lovely but at the same time there was an air of mere formality to the whole ceremony as there had never been any question that both dwarves were utterly committed to the other.

Then one day if Dwalin had smiled at even the weakest of his trainees, and if he had forgiven the rudeness of a dwarf on guard with a light reprimand no one questioned it hoping that things would not go back to normal. The good mood continued on and on and eventually the dwarves noticed a little more girth to Ori's stomach and they all understood – a blessing from Mahal.

Then the good mood ended.

The pregnancy had been normal, the birth began as it should and then it became hard. Ori had forced his body into doing what it did not want to until there was a small dwarfling in Dwalin's arms but the blood would not stop. Ori held his son thinking it may be the only time he would do so and he loved him more than almost anything he had ever beheld before. He whispered his love into Fralin's, his son's brand new name, ear and promised him that he would always love him. Then Fralin was handed to someone else and everything became very distant.

Dwalin trusted few with what he loved, very few, but he passed his son into his king's arms and rushed back to be by Ori's side. Nori, Dori and Shanis, Ori's mother, were sitting around him in the healing circle and Dwalin dropped down next to Ori's head and bowed his head in prayer to Mahal as he had never before in his life. He would have given his life for Ori, a million times over, he would have welcomed torture at the hands of an orc rather than lose the other dwarf and he poured every bit of his love and desperation into the healing circle.

Hours, or days, later Ori took a deep breath and opened his eyes and felt an ache in every part of his body. He reached for Dwalin and a presence that wasn't in the room with him. Dwalin tried to move away but Ori's weak grip kept him exactly where he was and Dori broke the circle to go and collect Fralin.

The dwarfling was pale and whimpering when he was brought back into the room and Ori's fingers let go of Dwalin only long enough for the warrior to go and collect his son, bring him back to Ori and place the crying babe on Ori's chest. Ori lifted an arm and tucked it around his son. Sleep claimed them both moments later and Dwalin took his spot next to Ori's head again watching over them both vigilantly.

Fralin was the first to wake, opening light brown eyes and blinking at Dwalin. Dwalin reached out for him and lifted him into his arms. The baby made some tiny content noises and pressed into Dwalin.

"You and your father scared me to death." Dwalin said, voice rougher than he had ever heard it. "Never do it again."

"Promise," Ori said weakly. "You saved me again, didn't you?"

"I did everything I could to save you," Dwalin said. "I always will."

"I love you too," Ori smiled very gently. "He's hungry."

Dwalin leaned over and kissed Ori, spent just a moment revelling in his miracle before he set himself to meeting his son's needs.

**/ / /**


	10. Trouble

**/ / / Trouble \ \ \**

"Liliana Thrís Baggins!" Bilbo said as he strode into the Mountain Guards office where his daughter and Fralin were sitting.

Fralin's jumped up and stood in front of Liliana. "Master Baggins, it was my idea."

Bilbo let out a bark of laughter. "It was your idea to steal your father's warhammer and take it down to the rock gardens?"

"Yes," Fralin said though his eyes flicked away from Bilbo as he said it.

"Do you have anything to add, Liliana?" Bilbo asked looking past the male dwarf to his daughter.

Liliana sighed and stood next to Fralin. "It was my idea."

"Of course it was," Bilbo said. "Only you would think that was a good idea. Now, why did you let Fralin take the blame?"

Fralin and Liliana shared a look and seemed to be having a silent argument if the frowning was anything to go by.

"I didn't want King Thorin to cancel your trip," Fralin said finally turning his back on Liliana who was scowling at him.

"Were you," Bilbo said with a smile.

"Daddy said if I got in trouble again then he wouldn't take us to the Shire," Liliana said.

"So," Bilbo said looking at them both. "Instead of simply doing the right thing you decided to just let Fralin take the fall."

"It's all Thirn's fault," Liliana said with a pout before she folded her arms across her chest.

"What does she have to do with it?" Bilbo asked, thinking of Bombur's daughter. She was just a couple of months younger than Fralin and was often in their group of little troublemakers. Or young dwarves. Bilbo had learned that they were one in the same whether talking about dwarves or hobbits.

"She," Liliana said as though she was spitting. "Stole the hammer and she was the one who damaged the main quartz stone."

"Really?"

"And then she ran away and left us with the evidence," Fralin said.

"I see."

"What were you both thinking?" Dwalin bellowed as he strode into the room.

"Dad," Fralin said and launched into an explanation.

"Get Bombur and Thirn down here now," Dwalin said turning to the guards sitting at a desk. One of them nodded and left the room. "Now why in Erebor did you believe to was a good idea to steal my warhammer?"

Liliana looked up at the tattooed warrier and smiled. "We were defending the company from the stone trolls"

Dwalin looked at Bilbo who had no idea what to say.

**/ / /**


	11. Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assignment done, so tired, have fluff, enjoy... (P.S. I am trying with RR&R- sorry)

**/ / / Crown \ \ \**

Thorin growled as he searched through the cupboard. Bilbo stared at him for a moment and then hung his coat over the coat stand. The warmth of the room was refreshing after the chill that existed in most of the mountain. Bilbo, and their children, all found the mountain a little too cold for comfort so Thorin always kept their fires larger than he would have done for his own comfort. Bilbo stood in front of the fire and allowed the heat to sink into his bones. He watched Thorin as the king continued to search.

"What's wrong, Thorin?" Bilbo asked when the dwarf didn't acknowledge him.

Thorin turned to him with a face like thunder. "I cannot find my crown."

"I see," Bilbo said. "I thought it was kept in your vaults with the rest of the crown jewels."

"It would normally be," Thorin said. "But we have Legolas and the group from Mirkwood coming tomorrow and I shall be wearing my full regalia. In fact, your circlet is missing too."

Bilbo smirked and had an idea. He sighed as he pulled his coat back on and grabbed Thorin's hand.

"Where are we going?" Thorin asked but he followed Bilbo anyway.

Bilbo led the way through the mountain but refused to answer Thorin's question. They stopped in front of Ori and Dwalin's room where their children and Thorin and Bilbo's were spending the day while Bilbo was in meetings with the Men of Dale.

"Why?" Thorin asked staring at the door.

"Who do we know that would take two crowns?"

Thorin's face hardened and he turned to open the door. They could hear Ori in the kitchen singing to himself and the smells of cooking floated out into the main sitting room where the children were playing. Theron and his younger brother, Tharin, were sitting in the middle of the room with Fralin's younger sister Zhori. Liliana and Fralin were sitting on three cushions each, crowns on their heads and were holding court over their younger siblings.

"I should be King," Theron said. "I am the eldest son of Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain."

"And I'm his eldest child," Liliana said with a roll of her eyes. "We are the oldest so we are the King and Queen."

"I am fairly certain that I am King," Thorin boomed. The children all turned to look at them, Lily looked thrilled to see them but Fralin had the good sense to look apologetic.

"You're here," Ori said coming out of the kitchen with dough on his hands. "You're ear-where did you get those?"

"Lily brought them," Chori said. "And she won't let me put it on so that I can be queen."

"Oh," Ori said. He looked at Bilbo who was biting his lower lip. "They didn't have them a moment ago when I went in to make dinner."

"I'm sure they had them hidden," Thorin said holding his hand out and glaring at his daughter. Fralin rushed over to place the heavy crown in his hand but Liliana dragged her feet. "Now, Liliana Thrís Baggins."

Liliana sighed and brought him the circlet. "We were only playing."

Thorin dropped down onto one knee and looked his daughter in the eye. "One day you shall wear a crown and it shall be a heavy burden, do not rush that day."

Liliana looked confused but she knew her father and his tones so she threw her arms around him anyway in a hug. "I'm sorry I took them, Daddy."

"Never take things that are not yours without asking, Liliana," Thorin said even as he wrapped an arm around his daughter.

**/ / /**


	12. The Shire

**/ / / The Shire \ \ \**

The first time Thorin and Bilbo travelled back to the Shire they only had Liliana and Theron. They were small but big enough to make the long journey from Erebor to Bag-End. It took them longer than it did when they travelled to reclaim the mountain. They travelled along better roads, stayed at inns and boarding houses along the way and went at a much slower pace. Bilbo had wanted to return since everything calmed down but he wanted to show Thorin his home more than he wanted to go back alone.

Dwalin was too preoccupied with his new pregnancy to travel with them for protection. Bilbo, personally, was quite impressed with the idea of the warrior dwarf pregnant though he knew it should be no different from the King pregnant. Ori was nervous that he could lose Dwalin as Ori had almost lost his life but there was no indication that Dwalin would have the same difficulties. Dwalin had sent his very best warriors to protect the King, Bilbo and their children with the parting message that if anything occurred to hurt the four of them then the soldier dwarves should best come back dead. It wasn't the most rousing speech Bilbo had ever heard but it seemed to have worked for the dwarves who looked very invested in keeping everyone safe.

Eventually they made it to the Shire and Bag-End.

When Bilbo went inside he could see the wreck that those Sackville-Baggins had wrought on his home before the dwarves that Thorin had sent had arrived to stop them and sealed the hobbit hole with unbreakable dwarfish locks. Bilbo knew he would need to look through everything when he tidied up and probably go and collect things back from those terrible thieves but he had a group of dwarfish guards with him and he wasn't afraid to use them.

"Popa," Theron asked coming in behind him. "It's messy."

"It is," Bilbo said scooping him up. "But we shall clean it up and then it will be lovely. Until then let's find you a nice place to sleep."

Theron nodded tiredly into his shoulder. Bilbo walked through the house to the spare room – last used by Thorin that night so long ago. Everything was a little dusty from his time away but at the foot of the bed in a chest were extra sheets. They were a little musty but they would do for now. He stripped the bed after handing Theron back to his father with Liliana at their side. As soon as he was done he tucked Theron into the bed and closed the door.

"Popa," Liliana said. "I'm hungry."

"I have sent some dwarves out to collect food," Thorin said with a smile.

They spent the rest of the day cleaning out the kitchen, lounge room and their bedroom. Their dwarfish guards were going to be staying at the Inn closest to them as there wasn't space for them all in Bilbo's hobbithole. They would take turns guarding the family and Bilbo was sorting out the second guest bedroom for their use while they were in the Shire.

"I have a secret," Thorin said on their first night in the Shire when their children were in bed and they had a dwarf sitting in a chair before the fire and another outside guarding them as though anything sinister could come to the Shire.

"Is it a secret from me as well?" Bilbo asked kissing Thorin again.

"No," Thorin said. "Though I thought I might keep it a secret from you until we arrived."

"Mmm?"

"Soon we shall be adding to our little family."

Bilbo didn't even realised what Thorin had said for several moments until it sunk in and he sat up next to his husband. "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Again?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Bilbo said and sat silently for a few minutes. "We shall have to get married while we are here then."

"What?"

"You promised me a hobbit ceremony when we came back to the Shire."

"I did," Thorin agreed and pulled Bilbo back down to rest on his chest. "We shall have to do so soon then."

"Yes," Bilbo said kissing him. "Another dwobbit, how lovely."

Thorin smiled and kissed him again.

**/ / /**


	13. Gardening

**/ / / Gardening \ \ \**

Bilbo tugged at the weeds in his garden with one eye on Liliana and Theron as they helped him. He could feel the heat of the sun on the back of his neck and the warmth of it in the soil around his fingers. He smiled as he pulled out more weeds, as he freed the flowers and wild strawberries from the competition. The Gaffer had been keeping the gardens tidy for him but as soon as he had known he was coming back he had written to the other hobbit and asked him to stop. He wanted his children to know this as well as they knew the gems and jewels of Thorin's mountain and the ways of working with metal. Liliana wanted to plant flowers while they were in the Shire and Theron wished to plant the vegetables that would not grow in Erebor at the top of a mountain.

The Gaffer had visited them earlier in the day with saplings and seeds for Liliana and Theron. The dwobbits had proven themselves to be as gracious as any other hobbit child when they thanked him properly with gleeful smiles before turning to Bilbo and begging him to take them out into the garden.

Bilbo looked up at Thorin who was sitting under the lemon tree out of the sun. He was wearing the lightest clothes that he had brought with him and he looked comfortable relaxing in the shade. Bilbo grabbed a damp cloth and wiped his hands off before he went over and sunk down onto the soft grass next to Thorin.

"It's nice to relax," Thorin said tugging Bilbo to him for a kiss.

Bilbo grinned at him. "I never would have believed that you would relax."

"I trust my sister and my nephews with my mountain and I am pleased that I could see your home."

"I'm glad to bring them home. I'm glad for you to be here, in my old home."

"As am I," Thorin said resting back against the tree. "They enjoy being out here, more than I thought they would."

"They are hobbits just as much as they are dwarves."

"I know," Thorin said with a smile. "We'll have to bring the next one back as well."

Bilbo looked down to where their next dwobbit was growing. "Yes."

"Popa," Liliana called out. "Come and help us."

Bilbo kissed Thorin once more and then stood to go back to his garden.

**/ / /**


	14. Gaffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RL has been keeping me from writing but I am hoping that it's calming a little now. Enjoy...

**/ / / Gaffer \ \ \**

The next day, Bilbo took his children for a long walk around the Shire.

"Mister Baggins," the Gaffer said, tipping his hat as they passed on a footpath.

"Hello, Gaffer," Liliana said loudly, bouncing over towards him.

"Miss Liliana," Gaffer said, with a bright smile.

Bilbo couldn't believe how often Old Gaffer smiled for his daughter when the hobbit had always been known for having a decidedly grumpy expression, at least for as long as Bilbo had known him.

"Would you like to see my gardens?" Gaffer asked.

"Do you have flowers?" Lily asked.

"Do you have fruit trees?" Theron asked, seconds after his sister.

The Gaffer looked at Bilbo. "Ask your father, he used to steal fruit and vegetables from my garden."

Liliana and Theron turned back to Bilbo with shocked expressions. Bilbo looked over their heads at the Gaffer. There was a twinkle in his eye and Bilbo suspected this was not the first time that the older hobbit had gained his revenge for youthful stealing when that hobbit had their own children.

"So you are a burglar," Liliana said.

Bilbo smiled and looked at Gaffer. "It seems your father picked well."

Liliana turned back to the Gaffer. "Popa stole from a dragon too. That was why Daddy fell in love with him."

Gaffer looked at Bilbo sharply. "You are definitely your mother's son."

Bilbo smiled wider that he had in a log while. "Thank you."

"So, Miss Liliana and Mister Theron, do you like pears?"

Theron nodded ferociously.

"I have a tree full of lovely, ripe pears."

Theron turned and looked at his father. Then Liliana turned as well. "Please, Popa?"

"Of course," Bilbo said with a smile.

 **/ / /** **TBC \ \ \**


	15. Dwalin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Dwalin/Ori interlude because someone lovely commented on this story today and sparked my creativity. Thank you.

**/ / / Dwalin \ \ \**

Ori tucked Fralin into his chest and began to sing a lullaby in Khazdul to his son. Sometimes, he looked down at the little dwarfling he had almost never had a chance to know and his breath could catch in his chest. He never believed he could love someone as dearly, as fiercely, as he loved Fralin and Dwalin. The idea of losing either of them was unthinkable. He knew it was worse for Dwalin but it didn't change the fact that Ori wanted another Fralin. Fralin who looked so much like Dwalin, a big boy with something fierce around his eyes even though Ori knew better both with his son and his husband. Ori wanted Fralin to have siblings as all good dwarves should, and to provide him with the support and family that Ori received from his brothers.

He was hesitant to even mention it to Dwalin. Dwalin was so fiercely protective of both Ori and their son that Dwalin refused to even take Ori in that special dwarfish way in case the same thing happened again.

Fralin's breathing finally calmed and Ori tucked his sick son into bed. He didn't leave the room, sitting beside the bed for several long minutes until he was sure that Fralin was comfortably settled in sleep.

Ori stood up to leave the room only to startle when he found Dwalin standing silently in the archway.

"Is he better?" Dwalin asked, in a harsh but quiet whisper.

Ori shook his head and walked over to Dwalin. The warrior lifted his arm and welcomed Ori into his side.

"The fever has broken but he is still so sick."

"I shall sit with him tonight," Dwalin said. "You need to sleep."

"I am well," Ori said, disagreed. "You had to work today."

Dwalin didn't say anything, simply stared at Ori for a moment.

"Dori brought some stew along this afternoon," Ori said with a smile, before he stood on his toes and kissed Dwalin. "Food and we can sit together on the couch."

"I need to bath," Dwalin said, kissing Ori on the head and then moving toward the bathroom.

Ori busied himself heating the stew and collecting other bits for their meal and putting them all on the table before the fire. He had only just finished when Dwalin came out of the bathroom wearing comfortable pants without a shirt. Even though Ori was exhausted he still enjoyed the view.

"Come and eat," Ori said.

Dwalin joined him and they sat close on the chair as they ate their meal. When they were done Ori pushed Dwalin back so that he could settle comfortably in between the larger dwarf's legs. He rested back on Dwalin and they sat together in silence.

"I should check on Fralin," Dwalin said, and Ori knew they should but he did not want to move.

In the end, they both checked on their son before going back to the chair.

"Dwalin," Ori said quietly, later.

"Yes?"

"I want another child."

"No!" Dwalin almost bellowed, pulling away from Ori roughly. "I refuse."

"Dwalin," Ori said, pulling away and twisting around.

"No, I will not lose you."

"I don't want you to lose me," Ori said.

"Then you will never again be pregnant."

Ori nodded and dropped his head.

"When the training season is over we shall try. No male in my family has ever managed to fall pregnant but we can try."

Ori looked up with surprise. "You...I thought. You made me believe. I..."

"I refuse to allow you to try and carry another dwarfling," Dwalin said.

Ori threw himself at Dwalin.

"I would love another dwarfling," Dwalin said, between kisses. "So long as you are not in danger."

Suddenly, Ori pulled back from Dwalin. He had thought Dwalin would say no, he knew that the warrior would say no. There was a tiny part of him that had hoped that Dwalin would offer to have a dwarfling but he had assumed they would simply end up with only one dwarfling. He had to tell Dwalin how he felt though because they were honest with one another. Now though, the reminder of how close he came to death made him realise that this could be just as dangerous for Dwalin and he never wanted to live his life without Dwalin.

"Ori?"

"I don't want to lose you," Ori said, reaching out to twist his fingers in the hair at the side of Dwalin's head.

Dwalin's eyes grew soft. "You shall not lose me. I promise. Because I refuse to leave you."

Ori allowed his body to be pulled into Dwalin's but he could not let the worry go.

"We can talk to the healers," Dwalin offered. "If the have any fear we won't try."

Ori nodded but he still worried.

**/ / /**


	16. Bílina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this chapter while I was back-editing all of RR&R. I hope you enjoy...

**/ / / Bílina \ \ \**

"Where is my grandchild?" Bilbo asked, leaning heavily on the cane as he walked into the room. Thorin was walking behind him, one hand on Bilbo's back guiding the hobbit.

Fralin moved over quickly and ushered Bilbo into a seat close to the bed before he settled back behind Liliana.

"Another little dwobbit girl," Liliana told her fathers, smiling at them tiredly.

"Hand her over then," Bilbo said, wriggling back into the chair. He looked up at Thorin nodding his head over until the dwarf smiled down at him and collected the waddled bundle from Liliana's arms and paused in the walk back to Bilbo to look down at the little babe. Bilbo smiled at the sweet, soft look that took over Thorin's face. Bilbo's chest tightened remembering that look so well from when they had held their own children for the first time.

Bilbo could see Fralin wrapping his arm more tightly around Liliana's shoulders and pulling her into him until she was reclined back against him. Her eyes blinked and closed slowly while Fralin looked down at her with such love that Bilbo wanted to hug the young dwarf.

Bilbo tore his eyes away from his daughter to look at his husband, still so broad and strong, holding his granddaughter with such love on his face. "If you come sit beside me we can both gaze at her in wonder."

Thorin nodded and came to perch next to Bilbo, sliding their granddaughter into the hobbit's arms. He remained hunched over and into Bilbo's space.

"She is perfect," Bilbo said, trailing his finger down the rosy apple of her cheek.

"Yes." Thorin agreed.

"I never did think I would be a grandfather before I met you," Bilbo said, nuzzling his face into the skin of Thorin's neck.

"I believe Dís' shock when I married was a good indication that you changed my outlook as well," Thorin said.

"Then we had our little dwobbits."

"Not so little anymore," Thorin reminded.

Bilbo sighed. "They grew up too quickly and now I'm an old hobbit with grandchildren."

"Not so old," Thorin challenged.

Bilbo shrugged and bent his head down to kiss his granddaughter on the forehead. "I wonder what they will name her."

"Liliana will tell us when she wakes, I am sure," Thorin said, settling a little more comfortably – ready to guard his granddaughter until his daughter woke again.

When she did she informed them that their first granddaughter would bear the name Bílina.

**/ / /**


End file.
